FAC B3S (Black Scorpions Security Solutions)
"When the Going gets tough, the Tough get going." The FireArmsCorporation is not only a distributor of premium grade weapons and tactical equipment, they also provide high trained military professionel. As founder and former member of the US Marine Corps special force MaRS and their Tier1 unit SArLaC, FACs chairman accepts only the best trained military personal in his lines. To become part of the B3S private military company, you need to grant highest standarts. The most important requirement is former service in a military elite or special force. B3S recruits its personal from US forces like MaRS (Marine Raider Squads), SArLaC (Sea-Air-Land Commandos), SEALS, DEVGRU, Green Beret, Delta Force and Army Ranger. But not only former US soldiers are accepted into service within the B3S private military forces. Like the French Foreign Legion, they recruit military experts from all around the world. Examples are German KSK, Kampfschwimmer, Fernspäher and LLBrig1 Saarland; British SAS and SBS; Israeli Sajeret Matkal; Russian GRU Speznas and FSB Alpha Group; French COS Units. If you served in one of this selected units, you have great chances to become a member of B3S forces, but there are some more barriers to get over. Another very important necessity is your field experience and service time. To become a member of B3S you need at least ten years in military service and at least five of them in a military elite or special force unit. During your service time you need to participate at least in three campaigns or greater missions. If you accomplished all that, you raised your chances, but you need to overcome three more obstacls. First obstacle is your military personal file, which does not only mean you need to have a clean slate, but also tremendous valuations as well as accolades and decorations. Second last barrier is a two days selection process with psychological profile, medical screening, personal fitness test (500 yard swimming in 12min, 60 push-ups in 2min, 60 sit-ups in 2min, 12 consectuive pull-ups in 2min, 1.5mile run in 10min), intelligence test and personal interview with B3S veterans. The selection is extremely rigorous, and although all applicants are professionals, in these two days normaly 80% of the canditades wash out. If you made it through this two days selection process, you need to prove your abilities in a three month qualification training. During this training, candidates must bring their best in tactical courses, multiple weapon drills, stress shooting competitions, CQB training, HAHO/HALO training, surviaval drills, forced marches, simulated special mission campaigns, personal/object security and forced driving courses. Since the candidates who reached that far are all professionals, the wash out is only 20% in this final stage. After you successfully graduated into B3S you are now able to apply for the nine different basic units. This basic units are distinguished by their operational area/order, and each unit distinguished by their speciality. Basic operational areas/orders are personal/object security, high mountains environment, Arctic environment, desert/wasteland environment, urban environment, maritime environment, jungle environment, steppe/savanna environment and mulit environment special foces unit. To ensure maximum tactical efficienty and flexibility, each operational unit is distinguished in support units, battle units, reconnaissance units and sniper units. Since they were established in November 2010, B3S accomplished several campaigns all around the world. They took part in several anti terror missions in Syria, Iraq, Afghanistan and Kosovo, conducted hunter-killer missions, interceded in multiple African civial wars and anti pirate campaigns, combat Mexican and South American drug cartels, protect cargo and cruise ships from pirates and prevented high-level individuals (such as diplomates, politicians, company bosses, aid group personal and reporters) from beeing captured or murdered. B3S members are free to choose their weapons and equippment, but most favor FAC products. Uniforms, body armor, helmet and boots are supplied by FAC, but members are free to choose their own body armor and boots. IMG 9600.png